Mi pequeño demonio
by MrAvocadoMan06
Summary: Yoshiko es una chica de 15 años que vive en su propio mundo, al menos hasta que conoce a Riko quien vive en otro mundo diferente, ¿Descubrirán ambas chicas lo que es el destino? ¿Creen en el amor a primera vista?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola tal vez algunos me recuerden (y otros no) pero bueno en fin, este fic es realizado por mí, que está también en Wattpad. Sin más que decir pues comencemos.**

 **POV Yoshiko.**

 _Me llamo Yoshiko Tsushima tengo 15 años y soy una chica que tuvo una infancia un poco difícil, ya que, como no encajaba con la gente (o con la mayoría de la gente) cree mi propio mundo de fantasía con demonios y cosas surreales.  
Al principio no me sentía mal, pero a medida que iba creciendo me di cuenta que no hablar con la gente era algo duro para mí, al menos eso cambio cuando conocí a Hanamaru Kunikida alias Zuramaru debido a su dialecto que le hace terminar sus frases con zura._

 _En fin me lleve bien con ella, pero, desafortunadamente, ella conoció a otra chica con quien se llevaba muy bien. Al final yo me quedé sola y sin compañía, o al menos eso cambiaría el día que me uní a Aquors. Ese día cambiaría mi vida por completo, ese día la conocí a ella y a sus amigas, quienes me hicieron compañía y respetaron mis malas conductas demoniacas._

 _A partir de ese día conocí la amistad en su máximo esplendor, me sentí feliz al tener amigas con quien compartir momentos y recuerdos. Lo que yo no sabía es que otro tipo de sentimientos se estaban creando en mí._

 **POV Riko.**

 _Me llamo Riko Sakurauchi tengo 16 años soy una chica que ama el piano, me gusta crear música con él, pero debido a un conflicto en mi infancia deje el piano. Creí que mi carrera musical acabaría ahí, hasta que conocí a Chika Takami quien me influenció a ser una School Idol, al principio me negué pero conforme paso el tiempo le di una oportunidad; al final me terminó gustando ser una School Idol.  
Me divertí siendo una, pero sobretodo me encantaba convivir con Chika y con You, al parecer les había tomado cariño a las dos. Pero todo dio giro en 180 grados cuando una nueva integrante se unió al grupo. Esa chica me recordaba a una niña con quien había convivido en mi infancia.  
Me trate de llevar bien con todas pero al parecer tenía algo de pena en hablar con la chica nueva, no sabía el porqué, ya que a mí se me hacía fácil entablar amistad con quien fuera._

 _Un sentimiento que no había tenido desde que era niña había vuelto a mí, era la pena y el temor a no poder entablar amistad con la chica nueva. Esperaré un buen momento para hablar con ella._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hace 10 años.**_  
 _ **Punto de vista de Yoshiko.**_

 _Mi historia comenzó cuando después de un día en la escuela me dirigí a mi casa, en medio de mi camino escuché una hermosa melodía, venía del interior de una escuela que no conocía. Era como una voz angelical (cosa rara ya que yo odio las cosas angelicales) llena de curiosidad decidí entrar a ver, mi sorpresa fue la de encontrar a una chica pelirroja tocando el piano y cantando._

 _Ella estaba tan concentrada en su piano que ni siquiera noto mi presencia, me quedé ahí escuchándola por un rato, su música me hacía sentir relajada y feliz. Cuando termino de cantar decidí irme pero en un acto de descuido mi mamá me había llamado en el peor momento posible._.. _Ella me había visto, ambas nos miramos algo sorprendidas. Por primera vez había sentido algo de felicidad en mi pecho._

 _-¿¡Lo escuchaste!?_  
 _Ella sonaba apenada y ¿enojada?_

 _Reuní el coraje suficiente y hablé._

 _-Si._  
 _Hablé sin más._

 _Ella se quedó en silencio por un rato._

 _-Debe parecerte patético que toque tan mal._  
 _Hablo ella._

 _-¡Eso no es cierto!_  
 _Había hablado por instinto._  
 _-La melodía era muy linda y aparte tu voz es hermosa._

 _Antes de poder darme cuenta había dicho esas palabras sin pensarlo._

 _-[Creo que no lo pensé muy bien]_  
 _Pensé para mí misma._

 _Ella se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a mí._

 _-¿¡En serio!?_  
 _Había hablado sorprendida._

 _-S-sí._

 _-Es la primera vez que alguien dice que cantó bien._  
 _Dijo ella._

 _El reloj había hecho una mala jugada y sonó._

 _-¡Rayos!_  
 _Hablé y observé el reloj._  
 _-Lo siento, tengo que irme._

 _Acto seguido salí de ese lugar y llegue a mi casa..._

 _ **Regresando al presente...**_

-Hoy es el día que regresare a la escuela.  
Hablo triunfante.

Yoshiko había faltado a clases después de su primer día en la escuela. Este día ella regresaría a la escuela.

-¡Yoshiko llegarás tarde a la escuela!  
Había hablado una voz, la voz de su madre.

-¡Es Yohane!  
Gritó Yoshiko.

-Si si, sólo date prisa y baja a desayunar.

Yoshiko bajo, desayuno y se fue a la escuela.

En su camino se encontró con Hanamaru y con Ruby, quien acompañaba a Hanamaru.

-Yoshiko-chan.  
Hablo Hanamaru.

-Es Yohane.

-¿Vas a regresar a la escuela?  
Pregunto con curiosidad.

-Si, al parecer es un requisito necesario para mi vida.

-Qué bueno.  
Hablo Hanamaru.

-Hanamaru-chan se nos hará tarde.  
Hablo Ruby quien estaba escondida atrás de Hanamaru.

-Yoshiko-chan, acompáñanos.

-Lo siento pero tomare un desvío.  
Acto seguido Yoshiko se fue.

En su camino, Yoshiko pasó por el parque en donde jugaba cuando era niña.  
Varios recuerdos llegaron a ella, entre ellos, los recuerdos de su amiga a quien no recordaba su rostro ni su nombre.  
Ella se detuvo secamente y se puso a pensar.

-[¿Algún día la volveré a ver?]  
Pensó ella.

Sus pensamientos se paralizaron cuando escucho una melodía igual a la que había escuchado de niña.  
Ella se acercó a quien estaba escuchando la melodía.  
Ella termino frente a un gran monitor donde la canción era transmitida, la canción que ella había escuchado de aquella niña era una canción de Idols.

-Está melodía es...  
Antes de que continuará divagando en sus pensamientos ella fue alejada de ellos por su reloj de mano.

Yoshiko estaba por llegar tarde a su cuarto día de clase después de haber faltado, por lo que se apresuró y salió de esa zona.

 _ **Mientras tanto...**_

-Cielos, ¿cómo termine aceptando esto?  
Hablo Riko.

-Riko-chan.  
Hablo Chika.

-Está bien lo entiendo.

Las tres chicas estaban practicando para su concierto.  
Riko decidió ir por unas bebidas.

-[Pero, ¿Dónde están?]  
Pensó ella.

Siguió caminando y chocó con una chica.

El destino había hecho su movida y había hecho la Unión de dos chicas, por lazos más fuertes que los de una amistad.

 **Continuará...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Pov Yoshiko/Yohane.**  
Había chocado con alguien y no me había dado cuenta por la prisa que tenía.

-¿Que te suced...-  
Mire a esa chica y de inmediato recordé cuando era niña.

-Lo siento.  
Salió corriendo.

-[¿Era ella?, ¡No espera!, ella tenía el pelo corto y en coletas].  
De un momento a otro mi corazón se había acelerado,  
pero, ¿Por qué?

 **Pov Riko.**

 **-** [Rayos perdí cinco minutos de descanso, necesito volver a la práctica].

Sin darme cuenta un recuerdo vino a mi mente, era el recuerdo de una niña que me había escuchado cantar y tocar, y que había dicho cosas lindas de mi música.  
Ese momento había cambiado mi vida pues había hecho una amiga con quien compartir mis secretos y música. Sin perder mas tiempo me dirigi a la práctica.

 **Pov Normal.**

-Llegas tarde, Riko-chan.  
La regaño Chika.

-Lo lamentó es que no pude encontrar bebidas.

-No te preocupes, You-chan trajo bebidas.  
Hablo Chika.

Las chicas continuaron su práctica y mientras tanto Yoshiko había regresado a clases.

-¡~~Zura~~!  
Exclamó sorprendida Hanamaru.

-¡Oh! Zuramaru.  
Hablo Yoshiko.

-Pensé que ya no vendrías a clases.

-Digamos que estar en casa todo el tiempo es aburrido.

Yoshiko miro a Ruby quien estaba escondida en la espalda de Hanamaru.

-No temas humana, yo soy un demonio amigable.  
Hablo su contraparte Yohane.

-¡Gyahh!  
Exclamó sorprendida y se escondió de nuevo en la espalda de Hanamaru.

-Yoshiko-chan.  
Hablo Hanamaru.

-¡Es Yohane!  
Hablo enojada.

-¿Vendrás con nosotras al concierto de las chicas de segundo?

-Lo siento, tengo un asunto que atender.  
Acto seguido salió del lugar.

-Es muy rara~Zura.

 **Mientras tanto Riko...**

-Buen trabajo chicas.  
Hablo Chika.

-Bueno, vamos a casa. Tenemos que ir a descansar.  
Hablo Riko.

-Tienes razón.  
Hablo You.

Las tres chicas se dirigieron a sus hogares.

-[¿Que fue esa visión?]  
Pensó ella.

Riko se había metido tanto en sus pensamientos, tanto así que no había notado a su madre hablándole.

-¡Riko!  
Exclamó su madre.

-¡Ahh! Mamá, no me asustes así de nuevo.

-Lo siento te estaba hablando pero no me hacías caso.  
En fin, sólo vine a decirte que ya está lista la ducha.  
Acto seguido se retiró.

Riko se salió de sus pensamientos y se fue a duchar.

Yoshiko por su parte fue a dormir.

Ambas chicas distintas y tan similares...

 **Al día siguiente...**

-¡Daremos un concierto, por favor asistan!  
Gritaban Chika y You.

Las tres chicas decidieron dar panfletos para dar a conocer su concierto que sería dentro de 2 días. Riko estaba repartiendo panfletos en una zona un poco lejana a la de You y Chika.

-¡Daremos un concierto, por favor asistan!

-¿Ehhh?  
Exclamó una voz lejana.

Riko volteó a la dirección en la que escucho la voz y se encontró con una chica cubierta por un cubre bocas y unos anteojos negros que la miraba fijamente.

-¡D-daremos un concierto por favor asiste!  
Hablo mientras le daba un panfleto.

Yoshiko lo tomo y se fue corriendo.

-[¿Que fue eso?]  
Pensó Riko.

-[Rayos, esa chica me recuerda mucho a mi amiga].  
Pensó Yoshiko.

 _El día del concierto de acerco..._

 **Continuará...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Esta parte es menos de Yoshiko/Riko y un poco más de Ruby/Hanamaru.**

El día del concierto estaba a la vuelta de la esquina por lo cual las chicas de Aquors (Chika, You y Riko) se centraron en practicar y mejorar sus pasos de baile con la canción ya escrita. Pero durante un entrenamiento fueron visitadas por alguien a quien no creían que las visitaría, esa era Mari Ohara.

Quien les hablo acerca de su puesto en la escuela y acerca de un trato especial que les propuso.  
Día no quería aceptar el acuerdo pero al final la decisión no la tomo ella.

-¡Tenemos que llenar ese concierto!  
Hablo emocionada Chika.

-Tenemos que practicar más.  
Hablo You.

Esa tarde las chicas fueron a practicar y perfeccionar más su baile y canto.

Por su parte en otro lugar... Hanamaru estaba leyendo la biografía de un famoso autor de libros cuando alguien la sorprendió.

-¡Hanamaru-chan!  
Exclamó sorprendiendo a la otra chica que estaba centrada en su lectura.

-¡Ahhhh!

-Lo siento.  
Hablo asustada Ruby.

Ese día había empezado a llover y ambas chicas se habían quedado en la biblioteca por Hanamaru quien quería leer un poco antes de ir a casa.

-¿Que sucede Ruby-chan, porque estas tan agitada?

-Mi hermana me va a regañar por no llegar temprano.  
Hablo aterrada.

-Tranquila tengo una sombrilla podemos usarla e ir a tu casa.

-¡Si!  
Había cambiado su preocupación por felicidad.

Ambas chicas salieron de la biblioteca y tomaron rumbo hacia la casa de Ruby, cuando la lluvia se volvió más fuerte haciendo que ambas chicas empezarán a correr. Ambas terminaron resguardándose en la entrada del hogar de Ruby.

-Hanamaru-chan.  
Hablo Ruby.

-¿Si?  
Hablo Hanamaru.

-Gracias por acompañarme a casa.  
Acto seguido le dio un abrazo.

-Para eso somos las amigas.  
Hablo ella.

Hanamaru se retiró del lugar y regresó a su casa, sentía un sentimiento mejor que la felicidad.

-[¿Que es este sentimiento?]  
Pensó ella.

Por su parte Riko y las demás ya habían terminado su entrenamiento debido a la lluvia que cayó, las chicas fueron a la casa de Chika y se quedaron pensando en un asunto que nunca se les pasó por la mente. El nombre de su grupo.

Discutieron por horas y horas y no llegaron a un acuerdo, finalmente, You y Riko regresaron a sus casas.  
Chika por su parte se quedó pensando en cómo sería el día siguiente debido a su concierto.  
Las tres chicas estaban listas para dar su concierto y enfrentar el destino.

 **Al día siguiente...**

-¡Están listos!  
Gritó emocionada You.

-¿Que está listo?  
Pregunto Riko.

-Los vestuarios están listos, mis diseños superaron incluso mis expectativas.  
Hablo emocionada.

Chika entró y miro el vestuario.

-Son unos hermosos trajes.  
Hablo Chika.

-¡Bien! ¡Es hora de llenar ese gimnasio!

You y Riko apoyaron a su amiga y fueron a dar su concierto.  
Al principio nadie estaba en el lugar, lo cual dejó decepcionada a Chika pero aun así no se rindió al ver entrar a Ruby, Hanamaru, Yoshiko y más gente.

El concierto se animó y finalmente termino con buenos resultados, haciendo que el trato se cumpliera y que las chicas tuvieran la aprobación del club.  
Pero todavía un problema, ¿Y los demás integrantes?

Esa pregunta tendría una respuesta en un futuro cercano.

 **Continuará...**


	5. Chapter 5

Días después del concierto se unieron Hanamaru y Ruby, el grupo ya era de 5 chicas y obtuvo el nombre de Aquors, debido a que mientras se discutía el nuevo nombre, las chicas vieron un nombre escrito en la arena.

-¿"Aquors"?  
Pregunto Riko.

-Es buen nombre y además no es difícil de pronunciar.

-¡Me gusta!, además habla muy bien de dónde venimos.  
La apoyó You.

El grupo se estaba formando poco a poco, sólo faltaban cuatro chicas para completarlo. Todavía había camino por recorrer...

 _Un día normal, Riko decidió salir a dar un paseo, pero se encontró con la chica con la que había chocado. Sin pensarlo más, ella se acercó a la chica para ofrecerle una disculpa._

-Aquí no hay cosas de Idol.  
Hablo Yoshiko.

Antes de que Riko pudiera acercarse a Yoshiko, una fila de gente evitó que la chica de acercará a ella. Riko se dio por vencida y decidió visitar el templo, al llegar se encontró con Kanan.

-¡Ah! Riko-chan.  
La saludo alegremente.

-Kanan-san.

-¿Que sucede?  
La miro algo preocupada.

-Nada especial, sólo que pienso en cómo nos podría ir en el Love Live.  
Hablo ella.

-¡No te preocupes!, ¡les irá bien en el Love Live!  
Hablo su amiga tratando de animarla.

-¡Tienes razón!  
Se levantó animada.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Ya tengo la letra de la próxima canción.  
Dijo mientras se iba rumbo a su casa.

Luego de ese día, por rara ocasión una chica se ofreció a unirse al club de Idols.  
Esa chica era Yoshiko quien fue debido a las cosas maravillosas que le contaban Ruby y Hanamaru.

-¿¡Vas a unirte!?  
Hablo Hanamaru, quien estaba sorprendida.

-Eso dije.  
Hablo ella.

Ambas chicas fueron al club de Idols.

-¡Me quiero unir!  
Hablo Yoshiko mientras golpeaba la mesa con sus documentos.

-Emmm, está bien.  
Hablo Chika nerviosa.

-¿Estas segura de que es buena idea~zura?  
Pregunto Hanamaru a Yoshiko.

-A mí me gustan las Idols y quisiera algún día ser una.

-Creo que hay que darle una oportunidad.  
Intervino Riko.

-Concuerdo con Riko-chan, hay que darle una oportunidad.  
Hablo You.

-Está bien, te dejaremos entrar al grupo. Bienvenida Yoshiko-chan.  
Hablo Chika.

 _ **Yoshiko POV**_

 _Esas chicas me habían aceptado sin juzgarme por mi manera de ser, desde ese día hice más amigas lo cual me hace feliz, además de que me acerqué a esa chica misteriosa._

 _ **POV Riko.**_

 _Estoy alegre por nuestra nueva integrante, espero poder llevarme bien con ella._

 _ **POV Normal.**_

Días después de la Unión de Yoshiko a Aquors, como si de un magneto se tratara, las chicas de tercero se unieron al grupo llegando a lo que es Aquors hoy.

 **Continuará...**


	6. Chapter 6

Hace unos años que la conozco y que me alegro de eso, ella mi mejor amiga, mi media naranja, la que me permitió llorar a su lado, reír e incluso hablar; hoy ya no le hablo debido a un conflicto de hace dos años.  
Antes de continuar esto te pregunto, ¿Crees que una amistad puede llegar a algo más que eso? Plantea tu respuesta y juzga por ti mismo(a).

¡Hola! Mi nombre es Mari Ohara tengo 17 años y soy actualmente una integrante de Aquors. Seguramente te preguntarás, ¿Por qué? Esa respuesta es fácil, yo lo hice debido a que quería unirlas a todas por una causa.

Anteriormente cuando era niña, yo era una chica reservada y no muy sociable, todo eso cambio cuando las conocí, Día Kurosawa y Kanan Matsuura. Ellas dos pusieron mi mundo de vuelta, haciendo que fuera más alegre.  
Tuve una gran infancia gracias a ellas dos, cuando las volví a ver en la preparatoria fui la chica más feliz del mundo había pensado: "Genial ellas de nuevo, mis amigas". Pero algo había hecho que mi mundo girará de nuevo, Kanan y Dia propusieron la idea de ser School Idols para salvar la escuela que corría el peligro de cerrar.

La idea fue viento en proa, hasta el fatídico día que entramos al Love Live para ganar visitas de la gente y que se salvará la preparatoria, todo iba bien hasta que lo arruine torciéndome el tobillo justo antes de presentarnos, a causa de eso y por mi bien, Kanan no cantó en el concierto. Lo cual me molesto, pero más me molesto el hecho de que Kanan me había dicho que apoyará mis sueños en Estados Unidos, tomé un vuelo y me fui a estudiar durante dos años, había vuelto a la soledad. No me rendiría y conseguiría ir a Japón de nuevo, y aquí estoy; pidiendo una explicación a ella y dando una disculpa que no debía dar yo.

Estaba molesta, triste y decepcionada de como mis dos amigas me habían dado la espalda y habían renunciado a la idea de salvar nuestra adorada preparatoria.

-¿Por qué no quieres ayudarme?  
Hablé.

-¿No lo entiendes? Yo ya no puedo ayudarte.  
Hablo de manera fría.

-Lo siento tengo que irme.  
Dijo, antes de alejarse de mí hasta dejarme sola.

Ese mismo día me había ido a la casa de Día debido a que Chika y las demás me pidieron ir.  
Ahí se aclaró el problema y entendí que había sido mi culpa el que Kanan no cantará y que me hiciera ir a estudiar a Japón. El día no era el mejor pero aun así, salí de la casa de Día y me dirigí a la preparatoria llorando y lamentándome por mi estupidez.

Había llegado a mi destino y alguien había llegado al lugar, era Kanan quien me había visto correr en la lluvia.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?  
Hablé molesta.

-¿Decirte que?  
Hablo de manera fría de nuevo.

Sin pensarlo le di una bofetada.  
Ella se recompuso y lo había entendido.

-¿Eso te hizo sentir mejor?  
Hablo ella.

-¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que tú me ayudaste debido a mi tobillo el día del concierto? ¿¡Por qué!? ¡Acaso no confiabas en mí!  
Había descargado mi furia contenida.

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento.  
Soltó en llanto.

-Lamentó haber sido fría contigo y lamentó haberme preocupado por ti ese día. Yo sabía que ese evento era importante para ti, pero a mí me preocupaba más tu salud, después de todo eres mi mejor amiga.  
Hablo Kanan entre lágrimas.

-Kanan.  
Había descargado mi furia sin haber pensado en cómo se sentía ella, soy una mala persona.

-Mari.  
Hablo ella mientras extendía sus brazos.

-Terminemos con esto, dame un abrazo.  
Sin dudarlo corrí a sus brazos como cuando éramos niñas.

Ambas rompimos en llanto, habíamos recuperado algo que nunca creería posible, nuestra amistad.

-Kanan.  
Le señalé mi cachete.

-Tienes que saldar tu deuda por lo que te hice.  
Estaba lista para una bofetada pero en lugar de eso recibí un beso en la mejilla.

-Tonta acabamos de discúlpanos, ¿Acaso quieres romper eso?  
Hablo mientras me dedicaba una hermosa sonrisa.

-Kanan.  
La volví a abrazar.

Había recuperado mi amistad con Kanan y era feliz, pero, ¿Es normal este cosquilleo en mi corazón?

 **Continuará...**

 **Esta parte era Kanan/Mari, espero les haya gustado.**


	7. Chapter 7

Después de un día de práctica las chicas de Aquors decidieron salir a comer algo. You se sentó con Chika, a su vez en la misma mesa de sentaron Kanan y Mari. Mientras en la otra banca se sentaron Dia, Ruby y Hanamaru. Riko al ver esto sonrió, pero se dio cuenta que no tenía lugar por lo que decidió tomar lugar con Yoshiko.

-¿Me puedo sentar?  
Hablo Riko.

-Claro que sí.  
Hablo Yoshiko mientras posaba.

-[No tengo ningún tema que hablar con Yoshiko-chan].  
Pensó Riko.

-Emmm... disculpa.  
Hablo Yoshiko.

-¿¡Si!?  
Hablo nerviosa.

-Me puedes pasar la salsa picante.

-Claro Yoshiko-chan.

-Yohane.  
Hablo algo molesta.

-Lo siento.

El ambiente entre ambas chicas se sentía algo incómodo debido a que ninguna sabia de que hablar con la otra.  
Hasta que una idea pasó por Riko, y decidió preguntarle algo a Yoshiko.

-Disculpa, emmm... Yohane-san, ¿Por qué te gustan las cosas paranormales?

-Debido a que es lo único con lo que puedo ser capaz de relacionarme con los demás.  
Hablo algo decepcionada.

-...  
Riko se quedó sin palabras debido a su contestación.

-Lo ves, es patético.

-¡Para nada!  
Gritó golpeando la mesa.

Las demás chicas la miraron sorprendidas.

-Lily, contrólate.  
Hablo Yoshiko regañándola.

-¿Lily?  
Hablo confundida.

-Lo siento es que antes tenía una amiga a la que le decía así.

-Suena bien.  
Sonrió Riko.

-Entonces yo te diré...  
Pensó Riko.

-¡Yocchan!  
Hablo emocionada.

-Pero mi nombre es...  
Antes de que pudiera decir algo, observó la reacción de su compañera y no dijo nada.

-[Se ve tan linda cuando sonrie].  
Pensó Yoshiko.

 **Al día siguiente...**

-¿¡sub-unidades!?  
Hablaron todas.

-¡Si! μ's y demás grupos de School Idols lo hacen, así que pensé que tal vez podríamos hacerlo nosotras.

-Pienso que es buena idea.  
Hablo Kanan.

-No parece mala idea.  
Hablo Mari.

-¡Esta decidido, las sub-unidades serán asignadas por números!  
Hablo Día emocionada.

-Todas las que salieron con número 1, pasen al frente.  
Hablo Día.

Pasaron al frente Hanamaru, Kanan y Dia.

-Bueno es incómodo que pase primero yo, pero el plan es el siguiente...

-La idea es que los grupos asignados, se unan y discutan su estilo y nombre. Una vez hecho, pasen con las demás y digan su nombre.  
Hablo orgullosa.

-Ahora pasen las que tienen el número 2.

Pasaron al frente Mari, Yoshiko y Riko.

-[Esto es incómodo].  
Hablo Yoshiko.

-Bueno finalmente pasen al frente las demás.

Al final pasaron You, Ruby y Chika.

-Ahora que las unidades se han creado reúnanse con sus compañeras.  
Ordenó, Día.

Yoshiko, Riko y Mari se reunieron en la casa de Mari para discutir el nombre de su sub-unidad.

-Bien y... ¿Cómo nos llamaremos?  
Pregunto Mari.

-Yoha...  
Antes de continuar fue interrumpida.

-Yocchan, no nos pondremos Yohane y sus Little demon's.

Yoshiko de quedo en silencio debido al miedo que le tenía a Riko.

-Bueno en lo que planeamos que hacer...  
Hablo Mari mientras sacaba unos mangas.

-Yo leere mis mangas.

-Mari-san.  
Hablo Riko.

-Tenemos trabajo que hacer, ¿Recuerdas?  
Hablo con una sonrisa.

El día no mejoró y empezó a llover.

-¡Genial lo que me faltaba!  
Hablo Riko.

Yoshiko de quedo mirando la lluvia y un vago recuerdo vino a ella.

 _Flashback._

 _ **-Yocchan, vamos.**_  
 _ **Hablo la niña con coletas.**_

 _ **-¡Espérame Lily!**_  
 _ **Hablo la pequeña Yoshiko.**_

El recuerdo casi terminaba cuando una voz llamo a Yoshiko de nuevo.

-¡Yocchan!  
Gritó Riko.

En ese momento Yoshiko lo recordó todo, su infancia a su amiga y su rostro. Al momento de hacerlo, volteó a ver a Riko.

Pero salió corriendo y se fue del lugar.

-¡Yocchan!  
Gritó Riko.

-[Era ella].  
Pensó Yoshiko.

 **Continuará...**


	8. Chapter 8

-[Al final era ella... La amiga que me entendió y me quiso como era... y yo la deje atrás. Soy lo peor].  
Pensé mientras corría entre la lluvia.

 **POV Yoshiko.**

No sabía a donde ir, sólo corrí entre la lluvia. Quería ir a mi casa y pensar en lo que acaba de pasar, pero desafortunadamente ella me venía persiguiendo.  
Esto no mejoró mi situación.

La lluvia se había intensificado haciendo que me cansara debido a lo frío que era correr en la lluvia. Finalmente y como suponía caí desmayada.

 **POV Normal.**

Al siguiente día...

Yoshiko estaba en casa de Mari, descansando en su cama.

-¿Como esta?  
Pregunto Riko.

-No te preocupes ella está bien, sólo tiene fiebre.  
Hablo Mari.

-Dejando eso de lado.  
Hablo ella.

-¿Si?

-¿Que sucedió? ¿Por qué ella huyó de ti?

-Sinceramente no tengo ni la más mínima idea.  
Hablo Riko.

Yoshiko despertó cansada y débil.

-El demonio...*tose* *tose*

-No te sobresfuerzes.  
Hablo Kanan quien estaba en la habitación cuidando a Yoshiko.

-¿Qué *tose* sucedió?

-¿¡No lo recuerdas!?  
Hablo Sorprendida.

-Te desmayaste luego de estar corriendo por la lluvia.

-Creo que debes una explicacion~Zura.  
Hablo Hanamaru.

-¿Que?  
Hablo con la poca fuerza que tenía.

-Yocchan.  
Hablo Riko.

-Las dejaremos a solas.  
Hablo Kanan mientras sacaba a las chicas de Aquors.

-¿Que sucedió?  
Hablo Riko.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Acaso no me recuerdas, Lily?  
Hablo Yoshiko.

-Tenía mis sospechas pero nunca lo creí hasta que te visitamos a tu casa.  
Hablo Riko.

-Por eso...  
Hizo una reverencia de disculpa.

-¡Lo lamento Yocchan! ¡Lamentó no haberte recordado! ¡Lamentó ser una mala amiga!  
Por eso te lo compensare.  
Hablo Riko.

-No tienes que... *tose*  
Cayó desmayada de nuevo.

-¿Yocchan?  
Pregunto nerviosa.

Mari entró en la habitación.

-Creo que es hora de dejarla descansar.  
Hablo Mari.

-Lo entiendo.  
Hablo Riko.

Antes de irse Riko se acercó a Yoshiko y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Buenas noches, Yocchan.

Ambas chicas tenían una charla pendiente.

 **Al día siguiente...**

Era la feria por el festival de la Luna que se celebraba en la Ciudad. Las chicas de Aquors habían decidido parar su entrenamiento a falta de Yoshiko.

Las chicas hablaban normalmente, a excepción de Riko quien se veía preocupada debido a lo que sucedió con Yoshiko.

Chika al ver esto decidió acercarse a Riko.

-¿Te sientes bien Riko-chan?

-No, es sólo que...  
Pauso un poco.

-Puedes hablar conmigo no te preocupes.  
Sonrió Chika.

-Es que Yocchan es mi amiga de la infancia y no lo había recordado.

-Ella si lo recordó y por mi culpa ella está enferma.  
Hablo deprimida.

You se acercó con Riko y Chika.

-¡Vamos! No te sientas mal Riko-chan.  
Hablo You tratando de levantar el ánimo.

-¡Pero!

-¡Sin peros!  
Hablo You.

-No te preocupes nosotros te apoyaremos para que hables con ella y hagas las paces.  
Hablo Chika.

Riko sólo sonrió y abrazo a ambas chicas.

-Gracias chicas, las quiero.  
Hablo Riko.

-No nos agradezcas hasta que hayas hecho tu trabajo.  
Hablo You.

-¡Si!

 **Continuará...**


	9. Chapter 9

Ese mismo día en la noche...

 **POV Riko.**

Estoy nerviosa, ¿Por qué? No lo sé, sólo sé que hoy me disculpare con Yocchan debido a lo que hice. Pero, ¿Que es este dolor en el pecho?

 **POV Normal.**

Era una noche hermosa debido a que la ciudad era iluminada por la Luna que estaba teñida de color azul debido a un fenómeno desconocido que sólo sucedía en esa isla.

Las chicas de Aquors decidieron ir al festival a disfrutar un poco de su ciudad.

Hanamaru y Ruby decidieron ir con Yoshiko.  
Por su parte las de tercero estaban ayudando con un puesto de comida liderado por You y Chika.

Mientras eso sucedía, Riko admiraba las estrellas.  
Algo interrumpió a Riko, fue la presencia de Yoshiko con un kimono muy lindo de color negro.

-Yocchan.

-Lily.

El ambiente a sentía un poco tenso. Así que Riko decidió hablar.

-Lamento haber sido una mala amiga y no haberte recordado.

-No te preocupes por eso.  
Hablo Yoshiko.

-Yo venía a hablarte de algo más.  
Hablo seriamente.

-[¿Acaso me odia? ¿Ya no querrá hablar conmigo?]  
Miles de cosas pasaban por la mente de Riko.

Hasta que una simple frase hizo que la mente de Riko explotará.

-Lily, yo te amo.  
Hablo sin más.

-¿Que?  
Volvió a preguntar.

Los juegos artificiales habían comenzado en el peor momento posible.

Sin más opciones, Yoshiko se acercó a Riko.

-¿Que vas a hacer?  
Pregunto nerviosa.

No recibió una respuesta.

Riko retrocedía debido a que Yoshiko se acercaba peligrosamente.

Llegó un punto en el cual Riko chocó contra una pared y quedó atrapada y arrinconada.

-Es hora de sellar el contrato que hiciste cuando eras niña.  
Hablo Yoshiko.

-¿Yocchan?  
Hablo nerviosa.

Sin dudar por un momento, Yoshiko acercó su cara a la de Riko y sólo acercó su frente a la de ella.  
Riko se quedó congelada debido a lo que había sucedido.

-¡Bien el contrato está sellado!  
Hablo Emocionada.

Riko sintió muchas emociones y por instinto se levantó.

-Gracias por sellar el con...  
Fue interrumpida por un beso en los labios.

Riko actuó por instinto y beso a Yoshiko.

Acto seguido Riko huyó del lugar dejando confundida a Yoshiko.

-¿Ehhh?  
Hablo confundida.

Mientras tanto Riko...

-No puede ser, no puede ser.

Llegó a su casa y se encerró en su cuarto.  
Al haberse acostado en su cama se percató de algo en su cama, era una carta.

-[¿Me preguntó qué dirá?]  
Pensó mientras abría el sobre de la carta sólo para tirar la carta sorprendida.

-Esto no puede ser.

 **Continuará...**


	10. Chapter 10

"¿¡Eh!?" Fue lo único que pudo decir Yoshiko, "¿Qué había sucedido?" Pensó ella.

 **Mientras tanto...**

Riko había dejado caer la carta que había leído y sólo pudo decir una cosa.  
"Esto es malo"

Hace un tiempo atrás antes de conocer a Chika y llegar a esa Ciudad, Riko estaba muy ilusionada con estudiar música, por lo que se las arregló para hacer una solicitud para la escuela a la que quería ir. Riko fue apoyada por su madre y por su amiga Yoshiko.  
Sin embargo debido a las circunstancias Riko decidió no ir, ahora enfrentaba ese problema de nuevo, ¿Que haría?

 **Al día siguiente...**

Riko llegó al salón de los alumnos de primero, se le veía apenada y cansada.

"Con permiso" Entró haciendo una reverencia. "Me permite hablar con Tsushima Yoshiko" dijo ella.

La maestra aceptó y sin decir más Yoshiko salió del salón.

"¿Que sucede Lily?" Hablo ella con los brazos cruzados.

"Yocchan lamento lo que hice ayer" hablo apenada. "Por eso te pido que no le digas a nadie más lo que sucedió"

"¿¡Ah!?" Exclamó confundida. "¿¡Me besaste ayer y ahora me vienes a decir que lo sientes!?" Hablo enojada.

"Lo lamento Yocchan, fue sólo un error mío" dijo Riko.

"¿¡Un error!?" Exclamó más molesta que antes. "Mi error fue el de pensar que sentía algo por ti"

Sin pensarlo dos veces Riko le dio una bofetada a Yoshiko.

"¿¡Piensa en mis sentimientos Yocchan!?" Exclamó Riko, quien estaba molesta y llorando.

Riko salió del lugar llorando. Las chicas del salón de Yoshiko admiraron la escena algo confundidos.  
Ruby y Hanamaru se acercaron a su amiga.

"¿Sucedió algo~zura?" Pregunto ella.

"Nada especial" hablo Yoshiko mientras se tocaba la herida que tenía.

Ante esto las dos chicas se miraron y decidieron dejar sola a su amiga.

 **Con Hanamaru y Ruby...**

"Hanamaru-chan" hablo Ruby atrayendo la atención de la chica llamada. "¿Crees que algo haya sucedido entre Riko-chan y Yoshiko-chan?" Hablo inocentemente ella.

"No tengo idea Ruby-chan" al decir esto, Hanamaru volteó al cielo y miro el día. "Parece que lloverá~zura"

La lluvia comenzó a caer, haciendo que Ruby y Hanamaru se quedarán en un parque cercano resguardándose de la lluvia.

"Hanamaru-chan" hablo Ruby de nuevo. "¿Crees que las chicas se pueden amar?" Hablo inocentemente.

"¿Dónde viste eso Ruby-chan?" Hablo Hanamaru preocupada.

"Mi hermana tiene varios mangas así" hablo inocentemente.

"Dia" pensó Hanamaru. "El amor no tiene género ni fronteras" hablo ella.

"Hanamaru-chan" volvió a hablarle la pequeña chica pelirroja.

"¿Que sucede Ruby-ch..." algo impidió que Hanamaru terminará de hablar. Fueron los labios de Ruby quien la había besado con algo de dulzura.

"¿¡Ruby-chan!?" Exclamó sorprendida, luego de haberse separado del beso que había recibido. "¿Que fue eso?" Hablo ella.

"Mi muestra de afecto" hablo ella.  
"¿No te gustó?" Pregunto inocentemente.

Hanamaru sabía que quería a Ruby como algo más que una amiga por lo que sin dudar de algo se acercó a la pequeña Ruby y le devolvió el beso.

Antes de que algo más ocurriera alguien las había visto y las esperaba afuera del juego en el que estaban escondidas (resguardadas) de la lluvia.

"Hanamaru-san" hablo una voz atrás de ella.

"Dia-san" hablo nerviosa.

"Ruby regresa a la casa, tengo un asunto que resolver con Hanamaru-san" hablo ella.

"C-claro hermana" acto seguido desapareció del lugar.

Asegurándose de que Ruby no estaba en el lugar, Día se acercó a hablar con Hanamaru.

"Hanamaru-san" hablo Dia. "Si vas a hacer eso, te sugiero que cuides bien a mi hermana" agregó sin más.

"Pensé que me regañarias" hablo ella.

"He visto que es difícil separlas, hacen todo juntas, por eso pensé que esto ocurrirá tarde o temprano" hablo Dia. "Si le rompes el corazón a Ruby personalmente iré por ti y te castigare" hablo con su sonrisa demoníaca.

"Z-zura" hablo nerviosa.

Dia se alejó de ahí junto a Hanamaru quien al parecer ya se había vuelto parte de su familia o, al menos eso consideraba Dia.

 **Continuará...**


	11. Chapter 11

Me llamó You Watanabe soy una chica que sueña con ser feliz y ser capitana de un barco. Mi felicidad siempre fue el mar y... mi amiga Chika Takami, yo la amo es mi mundo después de los vestuarios y el mar.

Mi felicidad era muy grande hasta que ella llego. Riko-chan, era lo único de lo que hablaba mi amiga, entiendo que los celos no son buenos pero no lo podía soportar, ella me estaba quitando a mi amiga y por eso decidí no hablar y guardármelo para mí misma, al fin y al cabo a mi amiga ya no le importó.

"You-chan" grito Chika atrayendo la atención de la otra chica. "¿Que tanto piensas?" Pregunto Chika.

"Lo siento, es un secreto" hablo ella. "Cambiando el tema, ¿Qué crees que allá sucedido entre Yoshiko-chan y Riko-chan?" Hablo con curiosidad.

"No tengo idea" contesto Chika.  
"Estoy preocupada por Riko-chan"

Eso fue el detonante para You, quien sólo volteó a otro lado.

"Ya veo" murmuró ella. Eso atrajo la atención de su amiga, que la volteó a ver.

"Lo lamento Chika-chan tengo trabajo que hacer" dijo You mientras se alejaba del lugar.

"Lo sabía, ella no me ama como yo a ella. Duele pensar que ella sentía algo por mí, ¿cómo pude pensar algo así?" Pensaba You, una lágrima salió, luego otra y otra dejándola finalmente con la cara llena de lágrimas.

You corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia su casa, no podía dejar que su amiga y persona a la que amaba la viera así.  
El día pasó rápidamente y algo extraño sucedió, Riko estaba mirando el océano con algo de tristeza. You no dejo pasar por alto eso y decidió acercarse.

"¿Sucede algo Riko-chan?" Hablo You atrayendo la mirada de su amiga.

"..." Riko se quedó un momento en silencio, pensaba si en verdad debía decirle lo que le sucedía a su amiga. Después de pensarlo mucho decidió hablar "Tuve una pequeña discusión con Yocchan" hablo sin más.

"Ya veo" contesto You. "¿Sucede algo entre ustedes?" Pregunto ella.

"No quiero hablar de eso ahora" contesto de manera fría.  
"Lamento mi respuesta, pero tengo otro problema" hablo Riko con lágrimas en los ojos.

"¿Que sucede Riko-chan?" Hablo You mientras se acercaba a su amiga y la consolaba. "Puedes contarme"

"Hace unos días recibí una carta de una escuela prestigiosa a la que había mandado mi solicitud para entrar..." se detuvo de hablar. Lágrimas seguían apareciendo en su cara "No sé qué hacer You-chan, quiero ir a esa escuela pero no quiero dejar a Yocchan" hablo mientras secaba las lágrimas que salían sin control alguno.

You sólo se quedó pensando y hablo, "¿Sabes? ¿Te puedo contar un secreto sin que le digas a Chika-chan?" Riko asintió y You hablo de nuevo.  
"A mi me gusta Chika-chan, por eso me uni a ella para ser School Idol" hablo ella.

"Entonces dile" hablo la chica que la estaba abrazando "No dejes que ella a vaya con alguien más, dile antes de que te arrepientas" hablo Riko.

"Riko-chan" hablo You, antes de que continuarán su conversación algo vibró, fue el celular de Riko.

"Es Yocchan" hablo Riko, acto seguido se levantó del lugar dispuesta a irse, cuando le hablo a You. "You-chan a mí me gusta Yocchan, así que no te preocupes. Además, ¿te cuento un secreto?"  
Eso atrajo la atención de You.

"¿Cual?" Pregunto llena de curiosidad.

"Chika-chan me ha pedido consejos para poder declararse ante ti" hablo Riko. Al decir esto You sólo se ruborizo y miro a otro lado.

"¿Ella dijo eso?" Pregunto You.

"Me lo pregunto varias veces" hablo Riko, al ver que su celular vibró de nuevo se dispuso a irse.

Riko se fue del lugar y dejo a You.

You decidió regresar a su casa, cuando una voz hizo que se detuviera antes de entrar a casa.

"¡You-chan!" Grito Chika, quien venía sin aliento y algo cansada.

"¿Chika-chan?" Hablo You.

"¡Necesito hablar contigo, acompáñame por favor!" grito Chika.

You a acercó a su amiga y se subió a la bicicleta.  
Luego de un largo trayecto de 2 horas, ambas habían llegado a su destino.

"You-chan" hablo Chika algo nerviosa.

"¿Sucede algo?" Pregunto su amiga.

"Tengo que decirte esto que me está comiendo por dentro" hablo algo nerviosa Chika.

"¿eh?" Fue la única respuesta por parte de You.

"¡Quiero ser la capitana de tu barco!" Hablo sonrojada Chika.

"No te entiendo" hablo You.

"Parece que tendré que enseñarte" hablo Chika, quien acto seguido acercó sus labios junto a los de You.

"¿¡Chika-chan!?" Se separó del beso.

"You-chan, ¿Quieres ser mi novia?" Pregunto Chika. A lo que su amiga sólo la abrazo y empezó a llorar de la felicidad.

"Pensé que nunca lo dirías" hablo entre lágrimas.

 **Continuará...**


	12. Chapter 12

Después de hacer que las cosas se arreglarán entre Chika y You, Riko decide acudir a la llamada de su amiga Yoshiko/Yohane.

 **Pov Riko.**

Llegue al lugar al que Yocchan me había indicado, la encontré sentada en una banca mientras bebía lo que parecía ser sangre (refresco de fresa en una bolsa de plasma [aunque no lo crean eso existe]). Estaba agotada y algo nerviosa, así que decidí sentarme a su lado.

"Yocchan... yo..." no termine de decir mi frase cuando un dedo en mis labios me detuvo.

"He pensado en como actúe cuando te contesté así" hablo ella estaba muy arrepentida por lo sucedido. "Por eso..." se levantó de la banca en la que estábamos sentadas "¡Haré todo lo posible por no perderte _my little demon_!"

"Yocchan" me levanté también de la banca "Lo lamento pero yo no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos..." no quería decir eso pero no podía romperle el corazón, no debía ilusionarla y luego destruir sus sentimientos. Por eso está es la mejor opción que se me ocurrió.

Ella me miro y luego sólo volteó a ver el lugar a su alrededor. "¿Sabes que lugar es este?" Me preguntó ella. Yo no sabía la respuesta por eso negué con la cabeza a su pregunta.  
"Este fue el primer lugar donde escuché tu hermosa tonada de piano, esa tonada angelical que me hechizo" ella no estaba hablando como siempre, parecía diferente. Sus ojos brillaban con algo que yo no podía explicar.

 **Pov Yoshiko.**

Me sentía devastada, Lily no correspondió mis sentimientos. Eso me hizo sentir mal, aún recuerdo los buenos momentos que pase con ella en la niñez y las grandes aventuras que tuvimos.

"Lamento haber hecho que perdieras tu tiempo" después de decir eso salí corriendo del lugar. Ni siquiera voltee a verla sólo corrí como la otra vez, la lluvia comenzó a caer inundando mi cara y dejándome empapada. Me sentía vacía, hueca; quería llorar, gritar, golpear y un montón de emociones negativas en mi mente.  
Llegue a mi casa y me acosté en mi cama, no quería saber nada del mundo, por ahora quería estar sola y perderme en un sueño eterno.

 **Pov Normal.**

Habían pasado dos semanas después de lo sucedido, Riko estaba por partir a su destino estaba en compañía de sus amigas de Aquors.

"Cuídate Riko-chan" hablo Chika.

"Gracias por ayudarnos Riko-chan" hablo You sonriendo.

"¿Estas segura que estarás bien?" Hablo Dia.

"Estaré bien Dia-san" hablo ella. Ella sabía que en el fondo eso era mentira ella no quería irse, pero esa persona especial no se había mostrado para detenerla.

"Riko-chan toma esto~zura" Hanamaru le entregó un amuleto. "Es un amuleto de la suerte, quizá te consiga un gran novio... o novia" esto último lo dijo con pena.

"Sabes..." hablo Riko. "Cuida mucho a Ruby-chan, ella te ama" al decir esto último, Hanamaru se sonrojo.

"Riko-San cuídate mucho" hablaron Kanan y Mari.

"Lo haré" contesto ella.

Sin nada más que decir, se fue del lugar tomó su avión y se alejó de ese pequeño pueblo donde había hecho amigas de las cuales nunca se olvidaría.

 **Continuará...**


	13. Chapter Final

**Este será el ultimo capitulo, hay una pequeña sorpresa...**

Había pasado una semana desde que Riko se fue del pequeño pueblo. Las cosas eran normales a excepción de los pensamientos de cierta chica de primero, que no salía para nada de su cuarto.

 **Pov Yoshiko.**

 **"** Llevo días sin salir de aquí, no quiero ver el sol, no sin ella a mi lado" Fue el pensamiento que pasó por su mente cuando unos golpes en su habitación la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

"Yoshiko tienes visita" hablo su madre al otro lado de la puerta.

"Por última vez, ¡Es Yohane!" Dije algo molesta.

"Con su permiso..." Yoshiko escucho la voz y se quedó algo confundida. "Yoshiko-chan abre la puerta" hablo la voz cerca de la puerta.

"¿Qué haces aquí Zuramaru?" Pregunte algo sorprendida.

"Vengo a convencerte de salir de ahí" hablo con un tono fuerte, justo como el de una madre que regaña a su hija.

"Pero yo..." antes de terminar su frase otra voz de escucho.

"Yoshiko" esta vez la voz era de su madre. "Te diré una cosa para tranquilizarte" hablo su madre.

"¿Q-Que sucede mamá?" Hablo algo sorprendida.

"Nunca quise decírtelo para no asustarte, pero viendo tu orientación sexual me veo en la obligación de decírtelo" hablo orgullosa su mamá.

"¿S-si?" respondió nerviosa Yoshiko.

"Soy, bueno era Lesbiana" Yoshiko se quedó algo shockeada al escuchar eso.

"No puede ser" hablo sorprendida. "¿Pero quién te dijo que yo era...?"

"Fue tu amiga Hanamaru" pauso un poco para luego tomar aire. "Así que... ¡Si no vas con esa chica, te castigare por ser cobarde!" Hablo su madre, activando a Yoshiko haciéndola salir de su cuarto.

"No soy una cobarde, ¡recuperare a mi _Little Demon_ ya lo verán!" Dicho todo eso salí corriendo de mi casa cuando recordé que ella se había ido a Japón de nuevo. Paré un momento para pensar que hacer cuando un auto se atravesó en mi camino.  
Era Mari quien sin pensarlo un poco me dio un boleto de avión.

"Lo necesitaras" dijo, y sin más se fue.

"Bueno, pero el vuelo sale a..." antes de continuar con mi frase algo más me interrumpió eran You, Chika y Kanan quienes traían una bicicleta hacia mí.

"En parte estamos molestas de que no te hayas despedido de Riko-chan pero tienes más problemas que esos, por eso" Chika se acercó y me dio la bicicleta. "Ve allí y discúlpate como es" hablo Kanan con un puño amenazador.

"Si" dije algo nerviosa. Salí de ahí y me dirigí al aeropuerto para tomar el vuelo.

Luego de casi 2 horas de vuelo, baje del avión y salí disparada del aeropuerto. Por suerte sabía usar el GPS para localizar el teléfono de Lily. No tarde mucho para averiguar que ella estaba en Otonokizaka.

Sin más me dirigí ahí, antes de llegar al lugar me acerqué al templo que estaba cerca de ese lugar cuando alguien se acercó al lugar donde estaba rezando.

"Pensaba que este sitio ya estaba abandonado" me hablo la chica con un extraño acento japonés.

"¿eh?" Me quedé algo confundida yo había visto a esta chica en algún lugar pero no lo recordaba hasta que... "Es una de las chicas del póster de Chika, creo que el nombre del grupo era μ's" pensé.

"Las oraciones del amor son fuertes aunque no lo creas" hablo ella de nuevo.

Antes de que ella pudiera continuar hablando una chica rubia apareció.

"Nozomi, tenemos que irnos las demás nos esperan y..." se detuvo al verme.

"Nos veremos muy pronto..." antes de que se fuera hablé.

"¿Cómo sabías el deseo que estaba pidiendo?" Ella sólo me sonrió y contesto.

"Tienes la misma cara que yo cuando me declare a Elicchi" me señaló a la chica rubia haciendo que está se sonrojara.

"No tenías que decir eso tonta" hablo la chica rubia.

Mire la escena algo confundida, y pensé "¿Que las chicas de μ's ya se habían separado?" Esos pensamientos se fueron de mi mente cuando estaba enfrente de Otonokizaka.  
"Es hora" me convencí a mí misma y entre al edificio.

Al llegar a la planta alta la encontré en el piano tocando su hermosa tonada, esa misma tonada con la cual la conocí.  
Sin esperar nada, entre y me paré enfrente del piano.

Ella se detuvo de tocar y sólo me miro algo triste. Antes de que empezarán a caer sus lágrimas me acerqué a ella y la abracé.

"¿¡Por qué nunca te despediste de mí!?" Hablo algo enojada mientras lagrimas caían de su cara.

"Lo siento, es sólo que me dolería verte partir para no verte de nuevo" esta vez sin dudarlo ni un poco me acerqué y junto sus labios con los míos.  
Ella me miro algo sorprendida.

"Pero pensé que tu..." antes de que continuará hablando pose un dedo en su boca evitando que continuará hablando.

"Lo arruinaras Lily" la abrace de nuevo.

"Tonta Yocchan" me miro avergonzada. "Yocchan te amo" la voltee a ver y hablé.

"Yo también te amo, _mi little demon_ " dije haciendo una pose.

Después de eso ambas habíamos regresado a nuestro pueblo, a donde pertenecíamos donde éramos felices con todas nuestras amigas. Al parecer no éramos las únicas que habían armado un romance estaban también: Ruby y Zuramaru; Chika y You, y finalmente Kanan y Mari.

"¿Que tanto piensas?" Hablo la chica a su lado.

"En cómo empezó todo" dije sin más. "Lily te parece una segunda ronda" hablé con una mirada pervertida.

"No lo digas de esa manera" me dijo algo sonrojada.

"Lo siento" acto seguido me acerqué a ella.

"Gracias Lily por ser mi amiga y aceptarme tal y como soy" hable acostándome en sus piernas.

"No, gracias a ti por escuchar mi música" ambas acercamos nuestros labios y nos besamos.

-Fin-

 _ **Gracias a la gente que se tomo su tiempo en leer esta historia que también está en Wattpad por si les interesa ojear más de este tipo de contenido.**_


End file.
